Aquello que realmente importa
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Cuando uno pierde su reputacion y se vuelve victima de sus propios compañeros, entiende muchas cosas... la mayoria no son agradables para el ego pero siempre hay algunas que por mas fastidio que causen, uno no desea cambiar.


**Aquello que Realmente Importa**

"Auriga, la fuerza del caballo y la mente de hombre, el orgullo de dos razas en un solo ser ¿Quién osa hablar de los centauros cuando esta frente a la gloria humana?" Estas eran las palabras grabadas en la piedra que había a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento en aquel olvidado rincón de Grecia, este era el credo que había sido cultivado día tras día, año tras año en las mentes de decenas de jóvenes que entrenaban en busca de una armadura de plata. Llevaban en la sangre el orgullo romano, aunque pocos de ellos tuvieran realmente esa nacionalidad. Cuando era aprendiz, estaba seguro de que si llegaba a subir a un auriga, moriría de emoción antes de iniciar la carrera y recordaba divertido como algunos de sus compañeros juraban que la armadura realmente podía engancharse a un caballo… lo que no fue tan gracioso fue que habían intentado demostrarlo y él había tenido la nefasta idea de acompañarlos en calidad de testigo, ya habían pasado años desde entonces y aun le dolían los golpes que habían recibido por haber hecho caso de sus irracionales amigos y sus no tan irracionales ideas.

Pero esos años de compañerismo había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, de esos días no quedaban más que los recuerdos. Pues cuando, tras largos años de sacrificio y esfuerzo, había recibido su armadura de manos de su maestro, el orgullo lo había invadido como un fuego en su interior y se había integrado al Santuario Ateniense en cuanto sus últimas obligaciones en el campo lo habían permitido. Sin despedirse de quienes se quedaban, deseoso de dejarlo todo atrás e iniciar desde cero, ahora acompañado por los poderosos caballeros de plata…

Pero ciertamente, aquel orgullo hacia su constelación que lo hacia fuerte de voluntad y le permitía caminar con la vista en alto, no estaba en las venas de los demás santos de plata, pues siendo honestos, ninguno de ellos sentía respeto por otra que no fuese su propia armadura, algo que se evidenciaba cada vez que un nuevo compañero se integraba a la orden plateada, al ser este victima de todo tipo de burlas. No sabían quien había iniciado la costumbre de tomarse a broma las constelaciones y demás detalles de sus compañeros, pero las historias de su maestro lo remontaban cientos de generaciones atrás; había algunas historias que contaban que aquel comportamiento había empezado entre los caballeros dorados y que a través de historias por parte de los guardias y los pocos caballeros que accedían a las Doce Casas, esto había sido adoptado por los rangos menores.

De tal manera que Dio no conseguía pasar una semana sin ser golpeado por algún periódico enrollado, a manera de recordarle que su constelación era la mosca o como Sirius, Dante y Asterion, quienes al compartir constelación representadas por canes, menos de tres días después de haberse integrado al santuario, habían despertado con una decorativa correa al cuello; también había quienes sufrían por culpa de su nombre, con bromas que iban de lo rebuscado a lo irritante, algo así como…

"Eh, Moisés!"

"…es Moses, idiota"

"Lo que tu digas Moisés"

"¡MOSES!"

En fin, que Capella de Auriga no era la excepción. En realidad, desde su ingreso le había tocado tolerar todo tipo de burlas; como descubrir que su alacena había sido llenada con de alfalfa, que la gran mayoría de los guardias creyesen que bromeaba cuando les decía su nombre, o más recientemente, las parodias de su pelea ante el fénix…y cada vez que los demás santos de su rango empezaban con eso, el griego pensaba que tal vez era hora de decirles que lo dejaran en paz, de contarles lo terrible que había la ilusión, o en el último de los casos, olvidarse por completo de la diplomacia y limitarse a golpearlos hasta que le dolieran los puños, pero nunca lo hacían, porque de un modo otro estaban en lo cierto: había sido una de las derrotas mas denigrantes que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida.

Ni siquiera había podido lanzar el primer ataque.

Aun había noches en las que despertaba aterrorizado, buscando su armadura con la mirada, rogándole a su señora Atenea que esta siguiera en su caja, inmóvil e inofensiva. En muchas ocasiones, había estado a punto de atacar a alguien distinto solo porque tuviera un lejano parecido con la razón de sus pesares…

"Pobre caballero, pobre y tonto Capella"

Estas eran las palabras que cerraban la mas reciente pantomima de su pelea, y con ellas en mente, el griego se había alejado de sus compañeros, buscando algo de silencio para escapar de la eterna burla, que le pegaran a Dio, que se siguieran preguntando quien había matado a Misty, que le abrillantaran la calva a Jamian…que hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana, pero que a él lo dejaran en paz por cinco minutos ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Necesitaba, no, anhelaba la soledad.

Sus pasos lo llevaron finalmente a los riscos que dejaban ver el mar, ahí se sentó y su mirada vago hacia las doce casas, se retiro la diadema protectora de la cabeza y comenzó a recitar los símbolos de sus guardianes. Al llegar a la intersección entre Leo y Virgo sintió como su orgullo volvía a ser pateado, aunque esta vez dolió un poco más; la razón de sus desvelos, por mas mal que se oyeran el apelativo, entrenaba ahora en la casa del león y su extraño hermano hacia lo propio en la siguiente… tal situación hacia que uno se preguntara que era aquello que había convertido a cinco caballeros de bronce en los aprendices de los mas grandes en el recinto sagrado. La mayoría de las teorías apuntaban a su increíble instinto suicida o la extravagante capacidad de ir ahí a donde Seiya fuese, y darlo todo por el bien de su Señora ¿Qué el Pegaso acaba de saltar por un barranco? Pues ahí van sus cuatro amigos. ¿Qué Atenea tiene que llegar lo más pronto posible al otro lado del mundo? Ahí esta el quinteto maravilla para abrirle paso. La voz de su maestro resonó en lo más profundo de su mente.

"El merito, Capella, es para quien lo merece."

"Son solo santos de bronce…"

"El valor de un caballero no lo define su rango, sino su corazón."

"Si así fuese, serian dorados…"

"Capella, el poder del auriga no proviene del material del que este hecha, sino del caballo y el hombre como equipo"

Desde hacia tiempo esto surgía de manera constante en su cabeza, el merito de esos tipos no podía negarse, se habían enfrentado a mas enemigos que nadie que portara una armadura en el santuario y había salido victoriosos de todas sus contiendas, casi muertos la mayoría de las veces, pero con la victoria sobre sus frentes. De cualquier manera, nada le valdría pensar al respecto, pues él era virgo y no pensaba siquiera en disputar el honor con Andrómeda, suficiente tenia del pavo flamígero sin que su delicado hermano menor estuviese inmiscuido, además, no tenia nada en contra del mas joven.

A propósito ¿Cómo se llamaba? Empezaba con I… algo así como… Ikki, si, así era, idéntico al aprendiz de Aries al menos en las letras de su nombre. Pero nada mas alejado en carácter. Pero Leo tenia que haber nacido, orgulloso de si mismo hasta donde la mente alcance a concebir, irritante como ningún otro, un signo de fuego reforzado por una constelación de fuego.

Suspiro con pesadez, ahora que lo pensaba, el auriga era una creación humana, hecha para correr a la par del viento pero el fénix volaba tras el sol con alas de fuego, de manera que cuando chocaban, uno se destruía y el otro renacía. Gruño con aspereza, ¿Hasta la mitología se ponía en su contra? No, no, eso ya era estar mal.

Las estruendosas risas de sus compañeros lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y lo trajeron de vuelta a su problema mas urgente en aquellos momentos: hacer que olvidasen de una vez por todas lo ocurrido hacia ya años. Conociendo a sus compañeros desde siempre, tenía en claro que no había muchas alternativas al respecto del plan a seguir, la primera y mejor forma, era derrotar de tal manera al fénix que después de eso no se dijeran más que maravillas de él. Pero a como estaban las cosas, mejor se mantenía alejado de las doce casas, no quería pasar otro mes en la enfermería sufriendo alucinaciones de cómo su propio disco lo desmembraba. La otra seria golpearlos a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que incluso respirar les provocara dolor, pero no era una acción recomendable, por mas atractiva que esta le pareciera, pues también el había participado en múltiples bromas y como reza el dicho "Quien se lleva, se aguanta". La última opción era más simple, pero también más humillante: darle a sus compañeros un nuevo motivo de burla para que olvidaran el tema.

Pero, en el remoto caso de que quisiera intentarlo, ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer? Dejar que un caballero diferente lo derrotara no haría sino agravar su problema, declarársele a una amazona era mas un suicido premeditado que una estupidez, emborracharse y bailar sobre la tumba de su maestro seria una ofensa, aunque hablando de eso… ¿Y si enganchara un caballo a su armadura y tratara de comprobar la vieja teoría de sus amigos?

- Seria más sencillo si te limitases a correr en calzoncillos por todo el Coliseo.

- Asterion.

El Santo del Sabueso saludo con un escueto ademán y tomo asiento junto a él sin esperar ofrecimiento alguno, Capella lo miro extrañado hasta que recordó la capacidad del danés para leer los pensamientos de las demás personas. Torció el gesto y se dejo caer de espaldas, no podía reclamarle el comentario, finalmente, la preciosa placa de identificación que este guardaba en un cajón había sido idea suya; así que si el perro quería venir a burlarse de sus cavilaciones, adelante. Al menos pagaría una ofensa.

- No Auriga, no vine a burlarme. Si bien quiero que me pagues ese precioso "Fido de Sabueso" no es con burlas como planeo cobrarte.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Sabias que hoy partiré a los campos de Australia para entrenar aprendices?- un asentimiento sacudió la cabellera del griego- Pues bien, necesito que alguien cuide al buen Hermes en mi ausencia.

"Si, por supuesto, no hay problema, ve sin cuidado que yo me encargo…" esperen un segundo ¿Dijo "Hermes"? ¿Estaba hablando de "ese" Hermes? La peculiar sonrisa de su compañero le pinto un gesto de desesperación en el rostro, lo único que le faltaba para comenzar a planear una futura muerte. Hermes, por si alguien no lo sabe, era la fiel mascota del santo de plata, quien en una extraña combinación de términos le rendía honor a su constelación y a su patria; un gran danés todavía joven que era la delicia de muchas amazonas, fuerte, veloz, obediente para con su dueño pero hablando en términos honestos ¡Era una imparable fabrica de babas (Y pelo, y ruido, y desorden y…)!

Las risas del otro no se hicieron esperar, y mientras Capella sufría en su interior al imaginar los destrozos que ese animal haría en su casa, lanzo un silbido para llamar a la estrella de la conmoción. Hermes era de buen ver, con su brillante pelo negro a la luz de la tarde, sus patas largas y su porte atlético, era un sabueso del que uno debía estar orgulloso. El cariñoso can llego directamente con su dueño y este le rasco concienzudamente tras la orejas, sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verle, el ruido de resignación a su lado le dijo que había tenido éxito y eso lo alegraba, aunque no planeara decírselo al santo de auriga, llevaba haciéndole lo mismo a todos los responsable de la broma y hasta ahora no había obtenido buenos resultados.

- Bueno Capella, nos veremos dentro de algunos meses, cuídale bien hasta entonces.

- Lo que digas.

- He dejado una lista de cómo cuidarlo con Marin, pasa por ella.

- Seh, seh… ¡Vete ya!

El dueño desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dichosa velocidad, se iban tan rápido que ni tiempo tenias de extrañarlos. Hermes gimió despacio al notar la partida, de haber podido habría llorado por la pena en ese momento, Capella noto esto y le acaricio la cabeza en un intento de iniciar bien la relación con su futuro inquilino. La noble bestia lo miro con sus castaños ojos y entreabrió la boca, en su muy perruno punto de vista, el nuevo Amo no era tan malo, se acerco hasta apoyar la cabeza en el regazo ajeno y su nariz topo con algo muy, muy interesante.

Curioso, el caballero observo como la criatura topaba con su nariz uno de los discos que pendía de su cintura. Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio hasta que Hermes ladro con estruendosa fuerza en el oído del hombre, este solo atino a cubrirse rápidamente la oreja agredida y mirar desconcertado al perro, por toda respuesta este volvió a topar el disco.

La mirada del griego paso del perro al disco, una y otra vez hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente canina.

- ¡Ni lo pienses criatura! ¡La Sagrada Vestidura de Auriga no es un…!- Los tristes ojos lo miraron otra vez- ¿Juguete?

Su cuerpo trabajo mas rápido que su mente, cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia, el gran danés ya corría en pos del disco que volaba por los aires, convertido su letal ataque en un juego inofensivo. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria hasta que Hermes salto para alcanzarlo y cayo con todo su peso entre los arbustos, salio de ahí y corrió de regreso, dejando el disco en la mano extendida de Capella, quien sonrío, ya podía irse todo su orgullo por un tubo, acababa de encontrar su ansiada solución.

Sus compañeros lo encontraron más tarde, aun jugando con su nuevo cómplice y las esperadas risas sacudieron hasta la última fibra del cuerpo de Auriga. Volteo sonriendo hacia sus amigos y con gesto los invito a acercarse. Ahí los sorprendió la noche, los caballeros de plata en un juego de infantes, un perro que loco de felicidad corría siempre en pos de un fragmento de armadura. Capella lo vio correr de nuevo y emprender el regreso, después de todo, así era la vida, aquello que lanzabas siempre regresaba a ti, tu decidías de que modo lo tomabas.

Talvez nunca tendría la oportunidad de salvar a Su Señora, talvez nunca saltaría por un barranco en pos de un compañero, talvez nunca podría deshacerse del recuerdo de esa pelea. Nunca seria como los de bronce, por que el era un Caballero de Plata, y sus compañeros lo eran también, así que después de todo ¡No importaba! Tremmy seguiría sentándose sobre su propia flecha, Argol terminaría tarde o temprano convertido en piedra por su propio escudo, Moses seguiría llamándose Moisés, Misty seguiría siendo el afeminado del grupo y Argeti seguiría siendo feo… en cuanto a él, que siguieran burlándose si querían, algún día le encontraría la gracia y reiría con ellos; que siguieran molestándose entre si hasta el cansancio, así era su amistad y si esa amistad significaba aguantar las risas de los demás…

- ¡Que siga siendo así hasta el fin de mis días, maldita sea!

Exclamo mientras sus compañeros lo apoyaban con un grito al aire. Sonrío a la luna y no le importo, su casco cayo al suelo y no le importo, Dio tropezó y fue a dar al agua y no le importo; Hermes dejo caer al suelo su disco lleno de babas…

…

…

…

Cuando Asterion regresara, le arrojaría el disco a la cabeza.

**Fin**

**Notas: **Primero que nada, aclaro: la publicacion de este relato tiene como principal finalidad el evitar la cancelacion de la cuenta. Por lo que ignorare cualquier comentario que haga alusion a las actualizaciones de las demas historias. **Aquello que Realmente Importa** fue escrito y presentado en el foro **Saint Seiya: The Dark Side**, no recuerdo en que lugar quedo pero bueno xD disfruten la lectura, comenten si creen que vale la pena (o para rayarmela, ustedes sabran).**  
**


End file.
